Dust to Dust
This is the main quest of the game, complete with a walkthrough of the quest. Prologue When hearing the storyline, there is a small scene where you can press the attack button/key to 'wage war' which is the main sword slash. When first seeing Dust, Ahrah and Fidget come to him. No matter what dialogue you choose you start your adventure. First you should go to the left of the map to grab the Treasure Key, then be on your way into the adventure. When you enter The Glade you see a small hill in which the game prompts you to to jump over the hill and ledges. When at the other ledge it lets you move the left thumbstick up or down to look in those directions, seeing as there is nothing below you should jump over the ledge. Then you encounter an obstruction of rock. You should begin to press 'X' for a melee combo or pressing 'X' and 'Y' to remove it. Once you have you should grab the Mysterious Wall Chicken and move forward. When going up to the log Fidget will speak to you saying she has a sixth sense. After this when Fidget shows a text box with treasure in it, you know there is treasure in the area. Go forward and jump to the orb to gain a power which is Dash, you use the right/left trigger or the right thumb stick to dash in that direction. Once getting the orb continue going east until you reach the third area. When going into the third area your first enemies appear, Fidget tells you to "Mash buttons!" when battling them. But either way you have to defeat them to move on. Fidget then gives you several Feeble Fruit. Moving forward you'll see your first save area, it is recommended to save but you don't have to, especially since the game auto-saves whenever you cross a save platform. From now on you'll have to attack monsters and such while on your travels. Entering the next area you jump to the orb and earn ground Dust Storm. Fidget also shows you her moves and Ahrah shows you how you can combine Dust Storm and Fidget's attacks, also don't waste your energy meter on Fidget's attack and don't damage yourself using the dust storm too much. Make sure you also don't break your chains in battle. Entering the flag area, head down the valley and encounter a tent, which is the mysterious shop salesman. You'll find him often in your travels, allowing for restocking food, selling materials, and buying new equipment. He explains that he will catalog all materials that you sell to him, stocking that material from then on. Once past him go under the ledge and dust storm near the plant to pluck the bomb fruit, then go back past the merchant and dust storm to pull the bomb fruit and blow up that wall. Get the treasure, go back and pick the bomb fruit again, go above the ledge and dust storm to pull the bomb fruit to that wall, allowing you to continue on your path. When onto the next area Dust tries to grab and climb onto the vines but fails. Much later in the game you will get the Iron Grip ability that allows you to climb these vines. Continuing on, you meet another Slime Creature and Ahrah teaches how to parry (when an enemy attacks, press 'X' to block the attack and possibly Daze them, and follow up with 'X' again to deal heavy damage). When entering the flag area you see a friendly NPC who is named Cora. She alerts you to the screams in the next area, so continue there. When battling the Giants, try to parry them, or if you cannot parry you can aerial dust storm back and forth until he dies. When the two giants come you should parry both to kill them easier, then go onto the village. Chapter 1: Darkness When entering Aurora Village and done talking to Callus and Bean you can talk to others to gain experience. When a character has a side quest a leaf will show over their head. Continue to Mayor Bram and talk to him to help Aurora village. He says there is a leader to the monsters and defeat him outside of the village. After leaving Aurora Village it is highly recommended to visit Archers' Pass to find the blacksmith in order to find the receiver allowing Dust to create blueprints (as well as purchase parts) wherever they are. Once obtaining the blue resonance gem fight your way through Abadis Forest until you reach a part where you must ascend find the blue resonance gate and blow up the alloyed wall to get the receiver. Continuing up the map Dust will be stopped at the entrance of Denham village by a huge fire. Go up the platforms and destroy the pillars until Dust says he hears the water running below. Going below fight your way to another bridge where the shopkeeper is waiting and load up on food to fight Fuse. See Fuse's page for strategies against him. Defeating Fuse he will try to talk about the war and leave an skill orb for fidget to use fire projectile. Continue to the right and collect the key and letter to Moska to exit Abadis Forest. Return to Aurora to inform Mayor Bram about Fuse, in which Bram tells you to talk to Ginger about the war. While talking to Ginger three Squirt-Bugs attack the village and must be taken care of. Once killing them, Ginger wants you to go underground and see whats happening. Before heading underground complete the side quests you receive for extra xp to upgrade Dust. Head underground till Dust says their is a long way down and continue by Gliding to the right first and drop down to the second part and glide to the right to reveal a locked cage where you can free Hyperduck and destroy an alloy pillar for two keys. Continue downwards to the right and kill the squirt-bug. Chapter 2: Destiny Continue forward until you reach a scene where you find glowing plant life and Rock-Hounds. Fight, collect treasure, and make your way to the scene where a child is wondering the caves. Chase after him two more times while avoiding the environmental hazards until you reach the bubble sprouts. From this point forward supply on the next shop keeper with food and other means and continue to the next save points. Going down to the left the child is stopped by a Trolk in a middle of a bubble sprout cave. After the cutscene is over AUTOMATICALLY dash as the bubble sprout next to Dust will explode and parry the Trolks one at a time. After defeating the Trolks head into Mudpot where Dust will surmise that the monster attacks are connected to Lady Tethys stopping the water flow. After the cutscene head up to Blop who tells you the only way to get to Tethys is by sliding and to get his Hittin' Stick. Receiving the Red Resonance Gem, head to the bottom of the map and make your way to the flag while avoiding the spikes. After nabbing the Slide ability, go to the path that leads to the overhead of the path you came from as you can't double jump over the cliffs back. Reaching the part where there is red platforms there is a sliding vent that contains Blop's hittin' stick. Once getting back to Blop talk to him to receive money and experience, thus continue forward to Lady Tethys. Making your way to Lady Tethys, there's a split of going left or right, go left to continue the quest, go right to do the optional side quest from Mudpot about red moss (not recommended due to low level light and lots of spikes). Reaching the Flag stock up on food if needed and approach Lady Tethys. Please refer to the Lady Tethys page about fighting her as she is tougher than Fuse. After defeating Tethys she releases the water and tells dust about a shortcut to Mudpot. After the scene go to the left and jump on the platform above the teleporter to get the electric projectile. Dust storm the bomb fruit after teleporting and bring it to the next map. Destroying the pillar continue to Bopo to learn about his dad's death. Once the sad cutscene is over leave the cemetery to be informed about The Sorrowing Meadows that Lady Tethys mentioned. Do the optional quests around Aurora village and Mudpot as The Sorrowing Meadows is a very large map with lots of enemies. Category:Browse Category:Quests Category:Needs Info